


The Passing Of Autumn

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on the consequences of tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing Of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

That year had been a tragedy. People died, lost loved ones. Endured hardships beyond measure.

But, Jack reflected, just like the cool offerings of winter after autumn swept away the summer, good things could come of disaster.

Martha had found her own strength; the Jones family each other, again.

Jack had found friends in them all.

And more, he had found that which he had been missing all those years – a sense of belonging.

This planet, this time, these people.

It made it easy to reject the Doctor's offer. He didn't need to go anywhere, because he was finally home.


End file.
